U.S. Pat. No. 6,685,002 discloses a method of modernizing an escalator using modular components. The mechanical and electrical parts of an existing escalator are removed, leaving only the structural truss framework and cross members as well as all external parts, such as external panels, that interface with the building. A single module is placed at the top of the escalator and another module at the bottom. A plurality of incline modules are placed in the central inclined part of the escalator, at each cross member. By utilizing these modules, the assembly of the escalator is simplified. Furthermore, an entirely new escalator system using the latest technology may be installed rather than merely installing new parts in an old system.
GB 2121748 discloses a reconstruction method for improving an obsolete escalator having a frame with supporting members projecting inwardly therefrom, mounting various constituents such as an endless series of moving steps, handrails moving in synchronism with the steps, a drive unit and drive sprockets, balustrades standing upright at both sides of the steps, and rails for guiding the steps comprising the steps of: removing the constituents from the frame of the obsolete escalator; removing the supporting members from the frame; mounting a second frame in the frame, the second frame being provided with supporting and base members already attached thereto for supporting the various constituents of a new escalator; mounting the balustrades, drive unit, rails and so forth, as well as series of steps, of the new man conveyor on the second frame; and covering the gaps between the second frame and the frame by outer deck members secured to the second frame.